Rocks, Bags, and Bands
by Skyskater
Summary: Jacob Black, are you honestly so cheap that you would get me a rock for my birthday?" "Well...it's a special rock." Written for Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover. JxL


**This is my (pitiful) attempt at a JacobxLeah story for Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, who has been waiting ever so patiently for me to finally snap out of my senses and write this oneshot. So I am going to do it! For the fate of the world...**

**Set during Breaking Dawn/written in Leah's POV.**

* * *

It was my birthday a few days ago. It wasn't even a celebration, but Jacob was coming. I mean, Jacob was coming. He was taking time away from those nasty bloodsuckers and that nasty...thing that adored him so much, that he'd imprinted, for MY birthday. And I personally don't think that a hybrid baby who'll probably shoot from a baby to an adult in the span of two years should even be allowed to compete with me over this issue.

I'm actually drawing a blank right now for what to write here. Oh yeah. But Jake came for my birthday, and...it was one of the best birthdays I've ever had. Okay. Now that I've officially gone out of character and started acting like an all around sap like that Bella girl, let's continue. Let me tell you what happened a few days ago...

* * *

_"Leah, Leah! Wake up already!" Seth was shaking me in the early hours of the morning, and I didn't appreciate it one bit._

_"Whaddafuck you want..." I groaned, reaching out to slap him or something. But I was too tired._

_"Someone's here to see you."  
"Tell them to go the fuck away. Come back tomorrow."_

_"Can't."  
"Whaddafuck you mean, ca -"_

_At that point, someone grabbed me out of my nice warm bed. I was wayyyyy tired. I don't know what I did the night before, but...yeah. I was tired. I didn't really struggle. Especially since it smelled like someone I knew. I just couldn't place my finger (okay, okay, PAW) on who it was._

_Then the next thing you know, it's all cold and the air smelled all crisp and sharp, like we had gone outside. Whoever 'we' was. I opened my eyes the faintest bit and saw a T-shirt. A black T-shirt. A T-shirt that smelled like...Jake? _

_Now at that point, I started to freak out. I'm going to admit to you that I will never be as smart as people take me for. I thought something bad had happened to Jake, that someone had killed him (yeah, yeah, don't bother me about it. I don't wanna hear your criticisms.), stolen a T-shirt, and decided to abduct me while wearing said T-shirt. _

_I jumped out of the person's arms, and phased, getting ready to attack whoever the hell it was who had attacked Jacob and taken a T-shirt. I whirled around, looking at the person with hateful eyes, and saw..._

_"Leah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. With that little annoying smile on his face that made him look as though he had the answer to all my problems. AS IF!  
"...Shit." As you've probably already guessed, it was Jacob.  
"Well, well, someone's feisty, now isn't she?"_

_I darted behind a tree (we were in a forest clearing, one that I didn't recognize in my groggy state) and tried to cover myself up with some of the ripped pieces of pajamas I had been wearing earlier. "Close your eyes, Black! Close them now!"_

_"You're already behind a tree. I don't see why it would matter. Your skinny ass fits perfectly behind that piece of wood."  
"Once I get dressed, Black, I am going to mutilate you to within an inch of your life! Then I am going to rip off your arm and force feed it to you!"  
"My, my...such a temper. Well then, how about you let me wish you a Happy Birthday before you don't follow through with your threats?"_

_"What the freak are you smoking? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard, even coming from YOU!"  
"Hey, girlie, what are YOU smoking? Because I want some of that; it must be pretty strong stuff if you don't know when your own birthday is."_

_I peered around the tree trunk at him. He was still smiling that little arrogant-ish smile, but this time there was something more there. Something that actually looked kind and not an all around-asshole for once._

_"So I brought you presents." He concluded, still staring at me. "And clothes. Since I had a feeling you'd do that." He held out a stack of clothes toward me. My clothes. Seth and he must have arranged this all earlier..._

_I got dressed and slowly walked out from behind the tree. He raised an eyebrow. "Would you stop looking at me as though I'm going to bite you? I said, 'Happy Birthday', it really is your birthday, and I am not going to attack you on your birthday."_

_"What did you get me?" I asked him cautiously._

_"Well, if you would like to know the truth...I got you a rock, a bag, and a band."  
"...Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. A rock, a bag, and a band."_

_I had a short fuse. "JACOB BLACK, ARE YOU SO CHEAP THAT YOU WOULD GET ME A **ROCK **FOR MY BIRTHDAY?!"_

_"Oh, calm down," he said, smirking as he just barely missed the slap that was aimed directly for him. "You'll like it."  
"You can find rocks anywhere! What would make this one so special?!"  
"Well, considering," he pulled a small velvet box from out of the back pocket of his jeans, "as how it's a very special rock..."_

_I gaped at him. "You cannot be serious, Black. You cannot be serious."  
"And why not?"  
"You imprinted on that human vampire brat thing! You can't give me a RING!"  
"...Why does imprinting on Renesmee matter whether I give you this or not?" he asked, confused._

_"Because you LOVE her, you can't LOVE me!"  
"...Er...are you still tired? Because I don't love Renesmee like that. I mean, she...needs me, because she likes me and I'm not actually related to her, so I'm her friend, but that doesn't mean I LOVE her."  
"Okay, Black. I'm going to give you one minute before I kick your ass all the way from here to Arizona."_

_"**I don't love Renesmee. **I could repeat that all day and you still wouldn't be able to get it through your thick head."  
"Yes, you do! You imprinted on her! You can't just go and give me a ring!"_

_"...I don't know how else to say it, Leah. I DON'T love her. It's not like Quil and Claire. I'm not like Quil; she's not like Claire. First of all, Quil has a huge self-esteem problem that keeps him from imprinting, and falling in love, with someone his own age..."  
"You imprinted on that leech baby. I don't see how it's any different."_

_"Okay, how about I rephrase it? Do you want me to give you your presents or not, girlie?"_

_I was still a bit angry at him, but heck. They were presents. They were from Jake. _

_"...Fine."_

_He opened the box. Inside was a small ring. It wasn't too fancy or anything, no big diamonds or gold studded or whatever. Just a simple titanium ring. I looked at him._

_"Purity ring," he explained, wagging his left hand in front of my face to show me the other titanium ring on his fourth finger. "So we don't forget. Wouldn't want me to go running off with that 'leech baby', now would we? And these won't break when we phase, so don't worry about removing it."_

_I didn't bother to comment on that. My breathing got faster as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my fourth finger. I don't know; maybe it was something in the air that had me hyperventilating. But maybe it was just being so close to Jake, the love of my life. Not like I'd admit that openly..._

_He took out a paper bag and held it in front of me. "Breathe, Leah," he said, chuckling, letting me inhale and exhale into the paper bag. _

_After I got my breathing back to semi-normal, he looked at me. "And now for the band."  
"A...band?"_

_He pulled out of his pocket a rubber band. A blue one. One that probably cost less than fifty cents._

_"A rubber band." I glared at him. "Now, let me ask you, do I rank highly in your list of people? Oh, no. I forgot. I must not rank very high, for you to get me a freaking rubber band."_

_He laughed. "No, stupid girlie. You're so slow." He brushed my unruly black hair away from my face, gathered it together into a sort of ponytail, and tied it with the rubber band._

_"The rubber band," he whispered, his face nearing mine, "is so that we don't have any hair in our mouths when we do this."_

_And he kissed me. Right there. In a clearing. In La Push. On my birthday. _

_

* * *

_

I guess I was overreacting a bit. Jake imprinted on Renesmee because she needed him more than I did. And besides, it wasn't as though Edward was going to let Jake have her when she got older. Those two have...differences that aren't exactly buried yet.

But hey! Why am I complaining? I'm the most freaking happy girl on the planet right now! And I don't think Bella and Edward can compare to this.

I don't think ANYTHING can compare to this.

Because this...this is the best. And I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
